


New Boots

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [14]
Category: Fallout 2
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: By the time Helena had reached the next village, her old boots were almost worn through.





	New Boots

By the time Helena had reached the next village, her old boots were almost worn through. But when she stepped inside the village, the sole broke altogether. She groaned, crouching down and removing them. She didn’t have the materials to repair them with her, and a small part of her was grateful for it. After all, now she could justify buying a new pair. 

 

As Helena explored the town’s general store, her gaze fell upon a pair of old boots. They were clearly tough, to have survived a nuclear apocalypse with minimal damage. They only went up to the wearers ankle, and sported some dirty string in the place of proper laces as well as a faded pattern of purple roses. All the same, Helena found herself with a new and strange, but undeniably strong urge to buy them. 

“Hey,” She called to the shopkeeper, before pointing to the boots, “how much?”

“15 caps.” 

Helena counted out the caps and handed them to the shopkeeper who passed her the boots in return. 

“Have a nice day.” 

Helena grunted back before heading outside and trying the boots on. They’d need to be broken in, but aside from that, they were perfect.


End file.
